Coming Home
by IAmKayDubs
Summary: Long distance relationships are tough. That's not news to anyone, and it's definitely not news to Rin and Aiichirou. *Quick little fluffy Rintori one-shot* :D


"Ai, have some bad news." Rin's voice crackled a bit over his computers microphone.

Aiichirou leaned forward, eyes widening as he stared into the camera. "Bad news? What happened, Rin-senpai?"

"I'm not going to be able to come visit you over the long weekend..."

"Oh? Why not...?" Ai tried not to seem disappointed, but he was beyond upset. He wasn't angry, but he was devastated. Rin was in America, studying at a top notch collage on a swimming scholarship. That meant that he couldn't visit often at all, usually only getting to come for a while during his summer break, in which they couldn't spend much time together because of Ai still having school, and a visit for a weekend once or twice during the year.

"My captain scheduled a mandatory meeting for almost all of Saturday, and I couldn't find any flights leaving for Japan on Sunday..." Rin sighed. "I'm so sorry, Ai... I know we've been waiting a while for this..."

"It's... It's okay Rin-senpai. I know it's beyond your control." Aiichirou forced a small smile. "We can... We can meet up some other time."

Rin saw through Ai's faked smile, he knew he was upset, he had known him long enough to know when a smile was genuine.

"Yeah... I guess we can. I really am sorry..."

"Don't worry too much, Rin-senpai. You need to focus on your swimming, not me."

"Well, it's basically impossible to not think about or focus on you, Ai." Rin grinned warmly.

Aiichirou shook his head, but gave a smile back, a real one that time.

"I need to go, Ai... I'll talk to you again soon, I promise."

Aiichirou nodded and said his goodbyes, shutting his laptop as the call ended. Almost instantly, he put his head down, his arms folded under it for support, and started to cry. He didn't want to be so weak about it, he knew that Rin was busy, and when Rin had gotten the scholarship notice, they had talked for hours and hours about he complications of a long distance relationship. They agreed it would be one of the most difficult things in a relationship to overcome, but they promised to do it. They swore they would make it work, that they wouldn't abandon the relationship because of it.

And Ai was going to keep that promise. It was going to take some silent tears on his part, but he was going to do it.

* * *

Friday arrived, and Aiichirou was feeling even worse than the three days before. He was trudging back to the dorm, simply ready to sleep. School, swim practice, and the feeling of hurt all mixed together proved to be very taxing on him.

He dug the key out of his messy book bag, slipping it into the lock. He walked inside, his eyes cast down the the carpet, as he tossed his bag down on what used to be Rin's bed. He had never gotten a new roommate, thanks to the captain stepping in and assuring he got to be alone, at Ai's request of course.

"Babe, you really should be neater."

Ai, who had been struggling to zip his bag back up, stood up straight. His eyes went wide at the familiar deep rumble of a voice that he loved. He slowly turned his head around, to see Rin in his desk chair, tapping his fingers on the wooden surface, a sly smile on his face.

"RIN!" Aiichirou shouted, ignoring his lack of the 'senpai' tacked onto his name.

Ai flung himself towards Rin, throwing his arms around his neck. Rin stood up, pulling his boyfriend with him. Rin pressed his forehead to the top of Ai's head, placing kisses on his forehead every so often.

Slowly, they broke apart from the tight embrace, but Rin's arms still snaked around Ai's waist, holding him near him.

"Rin-senpai, what are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't make it...!"

"I made it work. I explained the situation to my coach, and I promised to get some extra hours of practice in once I got back, and he let me off the hook."

"Give him my thanks for letting me be happy this weekend." Ai murmured warmly, his face still flushed with surprise.

"I will." Rin smiled.

There was a long while of silence, where the couple stood together, arms around each other, with Aiichirou resting his forehead on the top of Rin's chest.

"Hey, Ai?"

Aiichirou pulled his head up and looked into cerise eyes, his eyes fluttering unknowingly. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Aiichirou smiled widely, reaching up and pecking Rin's lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

AN: Why hello there... More Rintori... *smiles sheepishly*

I know I said there wasn't going to be more for a while, but I found a prompt on the Imagineyourotp tumblr page, and I wanted to write it, but none of my other otps worked as well as this one. :D (A link to their tumblr, if it shows up is here - If it doesn't sow up, just search the user on tumblr! Seriously, go check them out, they are really freaking cool!)

However, I have a few ideas for some Makoharu, Ereri, jeanmarco, and nezumixshion stories, so hopefully I can formulate those ideas into some fics!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! If you did, please leave me a fave or a review, those make my day! 3


End file.
